


Kara Sevda

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dead Parents, Descent into Madness, Insanity, Jealousy, Killing for each other, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychopath Loki, Sex next to someone, Underage Sex, Violence, crazy Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Kara Sevda - Literally translating to "black love," this lovesick term describes that passionate and blinding love you feel for another person.Thor knows Loki's love for him is toxic, but his own is just the same and when Loki one day comes home, drenched in blood after killing Thor's girlfriend, his feelings still don't change. It's only the beginning of a journey into a madness Thor tries to fight with all he has, but the truth is as simple as it is overwhelming: He will do anything for Loki, even kill.





	Kara Sevda

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted psycho!Loki and a lot of blood, so this happened.

 

* * *

 

Loki is standing in the door, a maniac grin on his face. His pretty face is splattered with blood, just like his clothes and his hair, and the knife in his hands still drips the same on the floor, creating a small puddle next to him. Thor can smell the blood all the way across the room, Loki is practically drenched in it and it’s as intoxicating as it is horrifying.

"I did it... for you... for _us_..." Loki laughs, his voice crackling and hysteric. He looks just as crazy and mad as he is and for a moment, Thor’s throat tightens so much he can’t answer.

He remembers the first time he realized something with Loki was very wrong, back when he was merely three years old. Thor had watched over Loki while they were at the park with their parents, just a peaceful day during the summer. Loki had been playing in the sandbox, digging holes and filling them again, when a boy tried to steal his shovel. Thor still remembers this moment as if it happened the day before. Loki had looked at the boy with so much hate and disgust that Thor knew something bad was about to happen, but he could barely make it half the way across the playground before Loki had jumped onto the boy and started beating the very life out of him with his fists and the shovel.

Thor was mortified. When he managed to grab his little brother and dragged him away from the other, the boy’s face had been a bloody mess and he had screamed in so much pain. Thor had asked Loki what happened, why he did it, but his only response had been to lean into his big brother’s arms and whisper: “It’s mine.” After this episode, Loki had been sent to doctor after doctor, had been held away from other children when no adult was around and had been interrogated over and over. He never said why he did it, he never gave the doctors any indication of what was wrong with him either. Somehow, after a year the whole nightmare was over and everyone had accepted that Loki had simply had some anger issues that were now resolved. But Thor knew better than them. He always knew.

Thor always knew Loki would become dangerous one day, that he would get into some big trouble because of his issues, but seeing his little brother like this now, leaves him thunderstruck. Loki is sixteen, still almost a child, and the blood on him is more than anyone could lose and survive. His little brother killed someone and Thor doesn’t know what to say.

“She… she wanted to take you away from me,” Loki suddenly sniffs, his eyes filling with tears as he looks at his brother.

Everything about him screams crazy, but his eyes... Thor can’t look away from them. There is no hate in those beautiful green eyes, no anger. There is only sadness and desperation and this absolutely toxic and dark love that is holding Loki’s heart captive.

Loki opens his hands and the knife falls to the floor. They are covered in blood too when he holds them out shakily, eyes still on his brother.

“Brother…”

It’s this word that breaks Thor out of his horrified paralysis. No matter what he did, Loki is his brother and he is hurt. He can’t stand back and just watch him suffer, it’s impossible. Slowly, Thor pushes himself up from the bed he sits on and walks over to Loki, arm wrapping around his waist.

“I’m here, Loki,” he whispers, pressing his face against Loki’s head.

The smell of blood is overwhelming now and makes his nose sting. Loki sinks against him almost immediately, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck to hold him tight. When Loki’s lips search for his own, Thor doesn’t fight at all. It’s almost feverish how frantic and possessive Loki kisses him, how his teeth bite down on his bottom lip and his his tongue shoves into his mouth as if to devour him.

After a few moments, Loki breaks their kiss, only long enough to utter a few simple words: “Say you love me.” Thor’s heart feels heavy at this, but he knows exactly what Loki wants to hear - needs to hear - and what he wants to say so badly.

“I love you, Loki. God, I love you so much.”

“Say you only want me.” Loki’s voice is less demanding this time. Now it’s heavy and sad.

“Only you, I only ever wanted you.”

“Say you will never leave me…” Thor can hear the tears in Loki’s voice and holds him even tighter than before, his strong grip leaving bruises he will discover the next day.

“I will never leave you, brother,” he says, the kisses between his words turning less possessive and more longing, more craving. “Never, never, never…”

Now there are tears, burning hot and rolling down Loki’s cheeks. Thor holds his face, bushing them away gently, smearing the blood that is now on his hands too on his little brother even more. He is scared, absolutely scared, but not of Loki or of what he might do to him. It’s his intense and infatuating love for his brother that scares him, how not even the fact that Loki just killed his girlfriend of two years and is covered in her blood can diminish it in the slightest. Even if Loki would take the knife and push it through his heart Thor would not love him any less and that’s what scares him, that’s what absolutely scares him.

“Take me,” Loki suddenly murmurs, hands buried in his brother’s long blond hair, tainting it with red. “Like that one night, please…”

Thor lets out a deep growl and presses his face against the crook of Loki’s neck. That cursed night, oh God… it happened months ago and it’s still all he can think about as soon as he closes his eyes.

“Loki…” he groans, but his brother is already back on his lips, attacking him in the most demanding and overwhelming way possible and all thoughts about protests begin to fade away. Thor closes his eyes, recalling the first and last time they have done this as his hands shove under Loki’s sticky shirt and trail over his soft skin.

*~*~*

Thor always knew Loki wanted them to be more than brothers, there was no way to miss his intentions. It had already started when he was a child and had never stopped and after their parents had passed away and it was only them, Loki had doubled and tripled his eager. It’s partially why Thor got into a relationship with Jane, to maybe make Loki realize it was not going to happen, but he had not expected Loki’s sheer determination.

One night, when Thor had already fallen asleep next to his new girlfriend, Loki had sneaked into his room. When he crawled on top of him and started to kiss him, Thor had not realized it was his brother at first. Loki’s hands shoved into his pants, his tongue dancing around his own perfectly before Thor even woke up fully. When he eventually did and caught a glimpse at his brother’s gorgeous and pretty face above him, his heart had nearly stopped.

“Loki?” He whispered in shock and disbelief, a single word that made his brother smile the sweetest and most innocent smile. He leaned down, bringing his lips to Thor’s ears.

“Fuck me, brother,” he groaned, sending the most delicious and terrifyingly arousing shiver down Thor’s spine. His cock unwillingly became much harder under Loki’s grip and he let out a low growl.

“Loki, I can’t… we’re not…”

“Don’t you love me anymore?” Loki asked, the saddest look in his eyes when he sat back up. The way he rolled his hips against his brother’s hard one did not fit the way he spoke at all and Thor knew he was being played, but it didn’t help at all. “Please, brother... I know you want to do it…”

And Thor wanted to, he wanted it more than he should have. He glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend, a last attempt to resist the irresistible temptation his little brother was, and then thought: Fuck it.

When Loki finally sank down on his cock, Thor’s legs trembled and his heart beat as fast as never before. His hands rested on his brother’s hips, holding him in place as he claimed his virgin hold for the first time and there was nothing that could ever come close to this sheer perfection, he knew it. He was lost the moment Loki had come into the room, undoubtedly. Loki was slick and hot, sucking him in like it was the most natural thing in the world and when he threw his head back and moaned the first of many beautiful times, Thor was completely smitten.

Despite his girlfriend next to them, Thor could not bring himself to ask his brother to be quiet. Every noise Loki made was absolutely beautiful and Thor knew nothing more perfect than the sight of his brother on top of him, bouncing on his cock and digging his nails into his chest. Thor couldn’t stop looking at him, not even when Jane next to then shifted and turned and he knew she might wake up. Loki was too entracing and gorgeous, vocal and eager and took him so absolutely deep and tight - nothing could have stopped Thor from fucking him.

When Loki began to shudder and came all over his chest it was the hottest thing Thor could imagine and he spilled his own load into his brother so deep that Loki’s head rolled back and he whimpered like never before. After Loki collapsed on Thor’s chest, his breath hot against his brother’s sweat covered chest, they just stayed like this in complete silence for a few minutes. It was hard catching his breath again, especially with Loki’s small and naked body on top of him and his now soft cock pressing against his stomach. The worst of all though, was that Thor wanted Loki to stay like this forever and never leave again.

*~*~*

The memory is so vivid that Thor can barely hold back. Loki was so perfect, even now he is with his blood covered beautiful face and his sheer desperation and greed. Thor wants him, wants him more than he ever wanted him before, and all of this just makes it worse. Loki didn’t specify who he killed, but Thor knows. There is only one person it could have been and despite his disapproval of what Loki has done, his love has been more intense.

This time their sex is much harder, much more hectic and heated and Thor loves every single second of it. Loki doesn’t hold back, he bites, he scratches, he screams and it’s everything Thor has dreamed about for the last couple of months. With Loki’s sticky black hair spread over his pillow, his long and pale legs wrapped around his neck and his cock drilling into him so hard Loki screams and cries out, Thor is in heaven.

There is no sleep that night, not even the thought of it crosses their minds. Thor takes Loki again and again, on the bed, against the wall, on the floor or with his arms wrapped around him and holding him up - it never feels like it’s enough.

In the morning, when Loki is finally asleep from the sheer exhaustion, Thor kisses his sweet and pink lips one last time before leaving the apartment. This night made it clear that he was not willing to lose his brother, no matter what he had done. He would protect him with his life if he had to.

When he comes back in the afternoon, he tells Loki to pack his belongings. Loki asks no questions, he simply kisses Thor’s cheek, smiles and does as he’s told. They leave the town in the evening, not planning to ever set a foot back here. Thor had disposed of Jane’s body, cleaned up their apartment and hers and made sure they left nothing behind that could be used to trace them in any way. They only lived here for two years, had moved in after their parents had died, and never made any friends, so it was the best he could do.

\---

It’s not the last time Loki gets blood on his hands and it’s not the last time he kills someone either, but Thor’s love for his brother is never faltering, never anything he doubts. They rarely stay anywhere longer than a few months, ultimately being forced to move on because Loki took things a little bit too far. Thor tries to keep Loki on track at first, but he quickly realizes that even he cannot control his brother or foresee what he is going to do next.

And Loki enjoys it, he truly does. There is only one thing he loves more than being covered with someone else’s blood and that is Thor fucking him while he is. He licks it off Thor’s fingers, he smears it across his face with his hands and lips, he bathes them in it whenever he has the chance. The sheer idea of not being aroused when he does this is laughable in Thor’s eyes because he is every time. And the connection in this all is always Loki. Loki and only Loki. Loki, whom Thor loves in such a destructive and toxic way that it should ring all the alarm bells in his head, but it doesn’t. It’s Loki he lives for, Loki he would die for, always Loki. Without Loki, he is unable to exist and for his brother it’s just the same.

It’s been a year that they have been on the move constantly, when Loki crosses the path of someone who turns out to be more than he can handle. When he calls Thor at two in the morning, his brother can hear the tears and the fear in his voice.

“I fucked up this time...” That’s all he says, but Thor knows what it means. He hangs up and opens the app that tracks his brother’s phone - a security measure they implied a few months prior, when Loki had been gone for a week and Thor almost died from worry.

Within ten minutes Thor arrives at the old factory his app spit out as his location and storms inside. It only takes one glance at the scene in front of him for his mind to shut off and his instincts to kick in. Loki is tied up against a wall, completely naked, chains holding him upright and blood all over his face. And shining in the yellow-ish light of a flickering lamp, a knife is pressed against his throat. The second his eyes spot Thor over the stranger’s shoulder, his lips turn into a wicked and beautifully lunatic grin.

“You’re fucked, asshole,” Loki laughs and before the guy can even react or realize they are not alone anymore, Thor tackles him and they both go down on the floor. The knife flies out of the stanger’s hands, but Thor doesn’t need it. He’s in complete rage, smashing his fists into the other’s face with so much force that the second blow already breaks his nose with a satisfying crunchy noise. Thor lets out an animalistic and furious growl and lands another blow against the man’s jaw.

With each blow, Thor’s face looks more like a grimace of pure hate and disgust, with each blow the anger breaks out more and more. His fists are covered in blood, his knuckles bruised and his face splattered with whatever the guy spit out, but he doesn’t stop, he can’t. Only when the man finally stops moving, after five long and painful minutes, Thor crashes his fist against his cheek one last time before spitting into his face and pushing himself up.

Thor doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look back at the man that he had just turned into a pile of blood and broken bones and teeth. He simply walks over to his brother, releases him from his chains and looks at him. His usually bright blue eyes are dark, his face a mask of sorrow and pain. And more than ever before, Thor realizes how radiantly beautiful and perfect Loki is and how breathtaking and groundbreaking his love for him is.

“Did he hurt you?” Thor finally asks and Loki slowly shakes his head. He lays a hand on his brother’s face, smiling the most gentle smile Thor has ever seen.

“You killed him…” Loki whispers and Thor’s eyes narrow slightly.

“I would do anything for you,” he simply says.

Loki wraps his arms around his brother, who simply leans his head against his chest and closes his eyes. Only now does the realization come to him, only now does he understand that he took someone else’s life to protect his brother. Because the thought of Loki getting hurt is unbearable, because the thought of anyone taking his brother away from him is more than he can take without losing his mind. Stinging hot tears burn in his eyes and when they fall, Loki holds him even tighter and they sink to the floor in silence.

“I love you, Thor...” Loki whispers and kisses his brother’s head tenderly. Thor raises his head a little, lips brushing over Loki’s neck.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Thor purrs, underlining his words with a kiss. “You are mine. Mine and mine alone.”

“Yes, I’m yours,” Loki smiles and pulls Thor’s head up to kiss him as passionately as never before. “I’m only yours, only yours…”

Despite all that happened between them before, this time it feels like something completely new and sacred. They don’t wait to get back home before Thor claims Loki once more, they do it right there, covered in the blood of that stranger that almost ripped them apart. It’s like a salvation how intimate and good it feels, how everything else just seems to be a flicker of lust and this is the ultimate explosion that rips them apart without any mercy.

Loki has never been more perfect or possessive, never been sweeter and more alluring than this time. It means the world to his brother that he killed someone for him, Thor knows that. It’s the ultimate declaration of love, the one thing that will surely break through Loki’s twisted mind to show him just how much Thor loves him and how much he is willing to do for him.

When Loki wraps his arms around Thor this time, eyes locked and his brother buried deep inside him, it’s a moment of sheer bliss and beauty. They kiss when they cum and Loki shudders and sighs against Thor’s lips, holding him even tighter. It’s the ultimate connection, sealed with the blood they spilled for each other. Thor doesn’t know why it feels so different and so much more meaningful this time, but he accepts it without asking.

Much later, when Loki leans against his shoulder as they drive into the night, sleeping peacefully, Thor finally understands everything. Why this one day changed everything and why he doesn’t mind at all. All those years he had tried to fight against his feelings and clung to the idea of saving his brother, but it was never about saving Loki, or himself. It was about embracing his love, embracing _their_ love and the darkness and insanity that comes with it. Now, he finally understands it.

Because all the sanity and morals in the world would never make him happy, he knows that. Without Loki, Thor can’t find happiness and if it means to let go of his sanity and embrace the toxic madness that their love for each other is, then this is how it shall be. Because for Loki, Thor will do anything, even kill. And with all the blood that is already on their hands, who can blame him for not giving a damn about more, when it means protecting the one he loves with all his heart and who is literally the other half of his soul?


End file.
